Psycho Dad
Psycho Dad is the fifteenth playable character revealed in Smash Bros Lawl Beatdown. He's a fictional version of Jeffrey Ridgway Sr. as well as the main antagonist of the Psycho Series. He destroys the games that his son Jesse loves, thinking it would help him wake up and try to accomplish more in life, not knowing that Jesse actually has a job playing video games for a living. He would go as far to locking Jesse up in a closet, which would end up making the latter mentally crazy. Psycho Dad seems to have limited emotional empathy towards other people and will shift the blame from himself to others to maintain control. Entrance - Psycho Dad Busts Down Door Psycho Dad kicks down a door and barges onto the stage. Move Origins This move is inspired by a moment from the video with the same name, where Psycho Dad busts down the door to Jesse's room. Special Moves Neutral B - Console Destruction Psycho Dad throws a game console forward, which bounces off opponents and other surfaces, and will disappear once it loses its momentum. The consoles are on a roulette system, holding B down will have Psycho Dad cycle through various consoles. Just pressing B will have him throw the one currently selected. The kind of consoles he can get are: * Xbox 360: A little slow but has good distance. * Wii U: Average in speed and distance, the Wii U's bounce is the highest. * Wii: Travels the farthest out of all the consoles. * PS3: The heaviest console and travels the shortest distance, but deals the most damage. * DS: Trades off its damage and bounciness for pure speed. The order is always Xbox, Wii U, Wii, PS3, DS. Move Origins One common plot point in the Psycho Series is Psycho Dad's disdain for his son Jesse playing video games all the time. While he commonly destroys the games and consoles in plenty different ways, he's been specifically shown to throw them on multiple occasions . It is mentioned that his throwing arm is quite good, explaining the distance he can cover with some of the consoles. Side B - Backhoe Destruction Psycho Dad mounts a backhoe, automatically riding forwards, as well as dealing slight damage to anyone it runs over. Pressing A while holding forward will have the backhoe lift its front digger upwards; along with dealing vertical knockback, it also buries any traps it hits for 7 seconds. Pressing A while holding backwards will lift the back digger up; along with protecting him from behind, it also removes all projectiles it hits. Psycho Dad will be forced to exit if he gets hit while riding, while also being able to mount off himself with B. If the backhoe takes about 20% damage, it'll explode, damaging Psycho Dad and requiring a 3 second cooldown. Move Origins Psycho Dad's backhoe is one of his tools of destruction, mainly for more large-scale destruction, which reflects on its ability to disrupt traps. Up B - Table Flip In the air, Psycho Dad will flip a table downwards and use that as a short extra jump, and you can change the angle of your jump during the flip. The table will fall down when flipped, with it bouncing a few times once it falls down. The amount of times it bounces depends on how high from the ground the move was used. On the ground, Psycho Dad will flip the table off the ground. It doesn't have a bounce, but it does more damage. If you're holding an item while using the grounded version, the item will be a part of the flip, where the item will do more damage than when thrown normally. Move Origins In a handful of Psycho videos, Psycho Dad flips over a table and dumps the contents off, which is reflected in the functionality on the ground. Down B - For Security Psycho Dad will place a camera down that can stick to floors, walls and even ceilings. The cameras will have a short radius that surrounds it. Whoever attacks Psycho Dad within the camera's radius will have counter-damage dealt to them with no knockback. Cameras stay on stage for 15 seconds, or until they've countered 3 attacks. Cameras are treated as traps, with a limit of two on stage at a time. Move Origins One subplot that develops in the series involves Jeffery gifting Psycho Dad a security camera system for his birthday. Psycho Dad hooks up the system across the house, and uses it to gain more control and monitor everything, particularly Jesse after the divorce. The cameras play a huge part in Psycho Dad constantly catching Jesse trying to break into his safe. Final Smash - Psycho Dad Demolishes Stage Psycho Dad drives offstage on his backhoe, and reappears in the foreground. In this state, pressing B will have a pile of dirt be dumped in front of Psycho Dad, and you can move Psycho Dad's position on the screen by tilting left and right with the control stick. The rubble will deal damage when it lands and it'll stay on stage, with a maximum of 5 rubbles. After 10 seconds, Psycho Dad will drive back on stage, coming through to collect all the dirt he put, as well as pushing opponents who are in his way into the Blast Zone. They get trapped if the backhoe (or the rubble it pushes) crosses their path, but they can avoid it if they can get out of the way. Move Origins In the daring Psycho video Psycho Dad Demolishes Gaming Room, Psycho Dad destroys the room Jesse made in the Morton Building with his backhoe while him and Corn were livestreaming, raining down debris on them both. KO Sounds * KO Sound 1: "WHAT THE HELL AILS YOU!?" * KO Sound 2: "BULLSHIT!" * Star KO Sound: *Screams* Taunts * Up Taunt: "WHAT AILS YOU!?" * Side Taunt: "Do whatcha gotta do." * Down Taunt: Psycho Dad puts on shades and says "Why start now?" Victory Options * Victory Option 1: Pulls up on his backhoe, saying "Learn your lesson yet?" * Victory Option 2: "The disrespect... is-is everywhere around here, WHY!?" * Victory Option 3: "Well just mention my name!" * Lose Pose: Hunched over, lying on the ground in pain. Category:Playable Character Category:Lawl Beatdown Category:Male Category:American Category:Defensive Category:Adults Category:Unlockable Character Category:YouTube Category:10's Category:Villain Category:Turtle Category:Stage Control Category:Celebrities Category:Human Category:The Psycho Series